


Shadowed Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Coaches, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Football, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Male Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Team, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He felt like the Smog was suffocating him. It was hard to breathe, it was in his lungs, making it hard to breathe."Focus, Micro-Ice!" Artegor's voice ranger trough the earpiece, snapping him out of his daze. Right. They were in the middle of training on the Shadow Archipelago. He needed to focus and passed the ball to Fulmugus who was looking at.him expectantly.Or where Micro-Ice says 'Screw it, I don't want to be a proxy' goes for a walk and Artegor gives him a offer he cannot refuse.





	Shadowed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> More characters:  
> The Lightnings: Warren, Sarlight  
> The Pirates: Artie, Benett, Stevens, Hawkins, Kate, Davison, Wilkinson  
> The Shadows: Fulmugus, Nihlis, Senex, Zed, Nilli, Paul, Cron  
> The Rykers: Kernor, Shekmut, Jaknok, Shamel Shake

"Please, coach, let me play!" Micro-Ice whined, in Aarch's perspective, for the millionth time.

"I'll say it again and one last time, Micro-Ice. You are a proxy and you will go only if someone is injured or tired." Aarch repeated and turned back to the holo-monitors to watch the match against the Red Tigers.

Micro-Ice crossed his arms and slumped down against the ground, pouting.  _"It's not fair! How come Sinedd gets to play, who plays solo every chance he gets and doesn't get an earfull?"_

Micro-Ice looked up at the back of his coach and stuck his tongue out. "Don't worry, Micro-Ice. I'm sure you'll get to play soon." Clamp reasured the youngest player with a smile, before turning back to the holo-monitor.

They won the match against the Red Tigers without him. Now, Micro-Ice was certain that they don't need him.

When the team was celebrating the victory against the Red Tigers and their representation for Akillian in the league, Micro-Ice went for a walk. 

He troted trough the snowed streets of Akillian, destination unknown. Micro-Ice didn't have any place in mind, he just wanted to get away.

"Stupid, stupid...." He mumbled under his breath and stopped in front of an empty can. He looked around for any trash can and spotted one. He kicked the can straight on the bin.

"Nice kick." Micro-Ice whirled around and saw Artegor Nexus standing few feet behind him, smirking at him. "Artegor Nexus?" Micro-Ice took a few steps back as Artegor was walking towards him. "What's the matter, kid? Why aren't you celebrating with your team the victory over Red Tigers?" 

Micro-Ice shoved his hands in his pocket and kicked at the snow. "I didn't get the chance to play. Not even in the friendly match!" "Is that so?" Now that Artegor thought about it, he didn't see the shrimp play against the Red Tigers.

"That is true. What would you say about playing in a team? In a real team? Where you get to play?" Artegor smirked when the teen looked at him. "What do you mean? The Red Tigers lost. And I don't think they'll want me as a new player."

Artegor laughed. "You misumderstood, young man. I have been hired as a coach for The Shadows." Micro-Ice's jaw dropped.  _"S-Shadows?! I would be playing with The Shadows?!"_ "But I...I don't..."

Artegor laughed again. "We can work on that. So, what do you say? Yes or no?" Micro-Ice muled it over in his head. He wanted to play. He really wanted to play.

"I...." Artegor tilted his head. "I accept." There was a smile and not exactly friendly from Artegor. "Good. Go and pack your things. We'll be leaving immediately." Micro-Ice nodded and went back into the academy and into his room, packing his things.

"Micro-Ice? What are you doing?" Micro-Ice tensed as he heard D'Jok's voice and footsteps behind him. "Packing. I'm going to be helping mom at the bar. See ya." Micro-Ice walked past him and D'Jok called after him. "You'll get to training right?" Micro-Ice paused. "Yes."

He walked out of the academy and back to the place where Artegor was waiting for him. Micro-Ice looked up at him, expression unreadable. "I need to say goodbye to my mom." "Hurry up."

Micro-Ice walked into the bar where hia mom worked and walked up to the counter. "Micro-Ice!" Mana-Ice walked around the counter and hugged her son. "I'm so proud! You're getting into the league!" 

In that instant, Micro-Ice felt bad for having to break the news to his mom but he made up his mind. "Mom.... There's something I need to tell you."  Mana-Ice grew worried and got on his level. "What is it, Micro-Ice? Did something happen?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm joining the Shadows." Mana blinked a few times before shrieking. "WHAT?!" Micro-Ice flinched and looked subtly around, feeling eyes on them. "Why?" She got on his eye level, squeezing his shoulders.

Micro-Ice didn't look at her. "I want to play. I want to play football. Aarch won't let me." "Huh? But you said..." 

He shook his head. "No." "Oh, Micro-Ice." His mom hugged him again. "I don't want you to go." "Mom, I have to go. Artegor is waiting for me." "Artegor? The Artegor Nexus?!"

Micro-Ice nodded. "I have to go." He kissed his mom goodbye on the cheek and started to walk out and Mana with him. 

"Be sure to call me, when you get there!" Mana called after him, wiping away the tears and he waved her back.

"I'm here." Micro-Ice told Artegor and he nodded. "Finally." They boarded a ship that would take them to Shadow Archipelago. Micro-Ice threw his bag in the corner and sat next to it, bringing his knees close and wrapping his arms around them.

This is going to be long ride.

* * *

"Wake up!" 

Micro-Ice snapped his head up when someone shook with him violently.  _"Huh. I feel asleep."_

"What?" Micro-Ice asked groggily wiping the sleepines from his eyes. "We arrived." Artegor growled out and walked out of the ship. Micro-Ice gathered his things and followed after Artegor, who walked like he knew the place.

Micro-Ice was trying very hard to keep with Artegor's long strides, nearly running after him. He noticed that they arrived in underground locker rooms and he finally got to meet the Shadows.

 He knew that they were tall but he didn't know that they were  _that_ tall, compared to him who is small. They were slender, pale skinned with red eyes and black circles around them and long brown hair except for one who has a white hair.  _"Must be the captain."_ His dress was also different, black with red instead of black and green.

"Artegor Nexus. It's a pleasure to have you as our coach." The captain and Artegor shook hands and Artegor smirked. "It's a pleasure to coaching such a great team that will be another winner of the Galactik Football Cup."

The captain smirked and directed his gaze at Micro-Ice. "Who's this shrimp?"

"Hey!" 

"Your new striker. Introduce yourself." Artegor motioned for Micro-Ice to step forward. He did so, gripping at his bag nervously, and smiled. "Hi, my name is Micro-Ice and I'm...well, was a striker for the Snow Kids."

The captain looked him up and down and didn't even try to hide it. "Striker? You?" He laughed. "What a joke." There were snickers within the Shadows and Micro-Ice frowned.  _"What is their problem?"_

He frowned at them and Artegor started to talk. "Show him his room and locker. I'll be in my new office." Artegor left and Micro-Ice was left standing there with his new teammates, feeling rather awkward.

The captain scoffed and waved at one of his teammates and they stepped forward while the rest walked away. "I'm Nilli, Midfielder for the Shadows. It's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and Micro smiled. "Thanks. Someone nice. Can you show me my room and locker, please? I want to settle in." 

She nodded and motioned for him to follow her. "Everything is underground. The pitch, lockers and our rooms. We are not accommodated to live life under the sun and The Smog is doing its job on it as well." Micro-Ice nodded.  _"So The Smog, huh...."_

Nilli showed him his room- kinda spacious and overall nice- and then took him to the lockers. "This will be your locker. Remeber the number and the lock combination." She gave him a piece of paper with the lock combination. He nodded and read it, unlocking the lock. It was full of spider webs and dust. 

He closed it and coughed a few times as the dust flew around. "It needs some cleaning up." Nilli nodded. "It sure does. It hasn't been used by anyone."

Nilli led Micro-Ice back to his room. "No training today since our new coach and you are settling in. Tomorrow, get up at 5AM and be ready as quick as you can. I'll be waiting for you outside of your room to walk with you to cafeteria. Alright?" Micro-Ice nodded and retreated into his room.

He unpacked his pajamas and changed. He got into the bed and groaned as it was a hard mattress and set his alarm clock to 5AM.

As he was closing his eyes, he wondered if he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Galactik Football has an official channel on YouTube and I had a huge nostalgia to my childhood.


End file.
